While watching a video stream such as broadcast television, users view scores of advertisements for an array of different products offered for sale by an array of different merchants. However, if one of these users desires to purchase an offered product, the user must typically either go to a brick-and-mortar store that offers the desired product or use a computer that is entirely disconnected from the television to order the desired product over the Internet. For instance, after watching an advertisement for a particular pair of shoes, the user may either travel to a local merchant that offers the shoes or may order the shoes from a merchant using a desktop or laptop computer of the user. However, both of these two options require the user to direct his or her attention away from the object currently of interest—namely the television stream that is currently being broadcasted to the television of the user.